Episode 100
Page in Progress Episode 100 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. This episode was an event that was widely considered to be fucking garbage. It also featured a lot of guests. It was announced on DP Episode 99, because the peasants are lazy cunts. Ben announced that the majority of the show would consist of himself being DP'ed by TJ and Scotty, followed by a special guest appearance by John Cena. Unfortunately, this was a lie. Prev: Episode 99 Next: Episode 101 Highlights * A promotional Drunken Peasants Remix Video was featured at the beginning of the show (after the intro) * A fuckton of guest appearances * TJ gets possessed by God and goes insane (00:52:48) * TJ dances to Ass Banana (1:34:45) * The Drunken Peasants erupts into chaos (3:58:46) Videos Played * Troll or Not a Troll: Rainbow water (can't find) * Blond-haired baby rocking (can't find) * 1950's Anti-Homosexual PSA - Boys Beware * CSquared - Ass Banana (Drunken Peasants Remix) [Free Download] (what TJ danced to) * Ode to TheAmazingAtheist * Phil Robertson's stupid speech about raping atheists (can't find) * Arizona State Senator Says Church Attendance Should Be Mandatory * 'Feces on the wall' leads to high school bathroom policy Stupid Ad Segment * Stupid Ad: Night time mask ad (can't find) * Captain Lou Albano - WGBS Philly 57 "Just Say No" Drugs PSA (not part of Stupid Ad Segment) Stupid Ad Segment Continued * Stupid Ad: The Willow Curve™ with Chuck Woolery * Stupid Ad: Carpet man ad (can't find) * Stupid Ad: Shut Up Devil App * Stupid Ad: Tobor the robot Part 1 The peasants began this episode by talking to Paul's Ego about his channel and some other shit. Then, Fish Head was invited on the show. Then, they moved into the Troll or Not a Troll Segment where some woman was freaking out because there was rainbows in her water. Then, they watched a blonde-haired baby rocking in a chair. Then, they finally kicked Fish Head off the show so that they can invite Dusty Smith and G Man on. G Man then got McKenzie Heritage and some guy called ACE onto the show. These fuckers started talking about a bunch of stuff together. Part 2 After the one-hour mark, the peasants and their guests continued talking about religion and some other shit. Paul, Dusty, and the peasants then watched a 1950s propaganda video explaining why homosexuals are predatory child-molesters. Next, the Remarkable Republican recited a shitty poem about the Amazing Atheist. Then, Phil Robertson delivered a speech on a fantasy he had regarding the rape and murder of an atheist family. Then, a scumbag Senator tries to mandate church attendance in Arizona. Then, Ben invited the Bible Reloaded onto the show. Part 3 Dusty, Hugo, Jake, and the peasants talked about fat atheists fucking each other. Then, they watched a news story about draconian washroom policies being enacted at a school because kids were misbehaving. After talking about a bunch of shit for a long ass time, they then answered some questions. Then, they continued talking after answering a few questions. Part 4 The peasants and their guests watched a Stupid Ad for a Night Time Mask that messages your face. While that ad was playing, they invited Jean-Francois onto the show. They then proceeded to share their experiences with creationists. Next, they watched an Anti-Drug PSA claiming that if you take drugs, you will go to Hell before you die. Then, they watched a Stupid Ad for a device that eases pain on your knees called the Willow Curve. Next, they watched a stupid ad where a character named Carpet Man tells kids to stay in school. Then, they started talking about Star Trek and the education system. After the chatting, they watched a stupid ad for an app that stops one from engaging in sins and satanic activities called Shut Up Devil. Then, they watched an ad for a toy robot called Tobor. They then ended the show. Guests * Paul's Ego * Fish Head * Dusty Smith * G Man * McKenzie Heritage * The Bible Reloaded * Jean-François Gariépy * RanCam Campbell Quotes * "I fucking hate Eskimos, man" -TJ being a racist * "I think he's just like a human cum wad" -TJ talking about Brett Keane * "When we talk with Creationists, they just don't care about the facts at all" -JF Trivia * The show had over 40 million live viewers, and it was the #1 trend on Twitter worldwide for 6 months after the show. * The show was hampered by Paul's Ego and Jake being D'DoSed by some loathsome cunts. After the show, the peasants tracked these individuals down in order to rape them. * Ben was giving TJ a footjob for the duration of the show, which is why TJ was breathing so heavily. * It was intended to feature Mr. Repzion, but he was busy masturbating in his bathroom to German scat porn. * The episode is so far the one with the most guest out of all the episodes. Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dusty Smith Category:Episodes featuring The Bible Reloaded Category:Episodes featuring G Man Category:Episodes featuring Jean-François Gariépy Category:Episodes featuring Patreon Guests Category:Episodes featuring Paul's Ego Category:Specials Category:Page in Progress Category:Episodes featuring Guests